1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed generally to mobile devices and, more particularly, to techniques for assuring the identity of a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, were originally analog devices useful for voice communications. New generations of digital devices, sometimes referred to as “smart phones,” provide text messaging, multimedia communications, including video streaming, execution of sophisticated application programs, and web access, in addition to voice communication. When an individual accesses a website through a computer at home or at the office, the identity of the specific computer may often be determined automatically using known techniques. In some instances, a web server that the user accesses may require the entry of a user name and password to provide a greater assurance of identity.
With mobile applications, the entry of log-in information, such as a user name and password, can be a cumbersome process due to the small size of the mobile device. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for techniques that will assure the identity of a mobile device without requiring a log-in operation. The present disclosure provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.